A problem that is encountered by a fishing person is the threading of a fishing line through the eyelet of a fishing hook. In the past, there have been attempts to provide devices that can be used to guide the fishing line through an eyelet of a fishing hook. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,346 and 4,188,052 to Browning describe devices for use in guiding a fishing line though a fishing hook. Applicant does not know whether or not the Browning devices have been successfully marketed and became aware of the Browning patent through a purchaser of his device. Therefore, there appears to be a need for a device that can be used easily by a fishing person to guide a fishing line through the eyelet of a fishing hook and to tie the fishing line to the fishing hook.